


Maraudering With a Time Turner Never Goes Well

by avetay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Maraudering, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Time Turner, harry has a sister but hopefully not cliche, remus being a badass dad, voldetort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avetay/pseuds/avetay
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy and Aster Potter mess around with the time turner and she meets her biological parents along with much more attractive Sirius Black.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Maraudering With a Time Turner Never Goes Well

**Author's Note:**

> hello, 
> 
> this is my first Harry Potter fic. I've had this idea in my head for ages but I really struggle with getting the wording right as Im not British, and the style is so far from my own writing style. I am in uni studying creative writing, in England which was a huge confidence boost because I have found myself using British more and more in my normal speech, and I have really been trying to push myself to try new and different things. Hence, I told myself to finally start writing the story. 
> 
> I have always been sort of against putting OCs into an established story that Im writing fanfiction for, more interested in manipulating existing characters, but I was really curious about how the characters would react upon Harry having a sister and some of the drama arising from it. In the end, this story was created!
> 
> I guess this is just a very long-winded way to say enjoy!

The little cottage was quiet. Inside Remus Lupin and Aster Potter sat in the living room quietly watching telly and sipping tea. Her worn Hogwarts trunk was sitting packed on the floor near the front door. It was Remus’ from his time at Hogwarts, and even with access to the Potter funds, she refused to get a new one. The only thing not yet packed was her owl who was currently flying outside, which was a gift from Remus personally, one of his proudest parenting moments. Even if food will be scarce for him once she leaves. She didn't have to know.   
Remus watched Telly for a few more seconds. Distracting himself from the conversation he knows he's going to have but no matter the perspective he tries to think in, doesn't want. He should have had this conversation years ago, after all, nobody should go eleven years without knowing such a large part of themselves. She doesn't even know her true family name for god's sake. One shaky breath and a sip of tea later, gathering all the Gryffindor courage he can he turns the telly off and situates himself so he can look at her.   
“What- why'd you do that dad?” he cringes inwardly at the name and can't decide whether it's because he isn't her real dad and she doesn't know, or if he likes it. He prefers to take the noble route every time and sticks to the first thought.   
“You're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I can't be more proud of you” he pauses and she smiles, about to say something before he cuts her off “in Hogwarts though you will come into contact with somebody that you don't know will be important to you. You deserve to know your story, even if you have to keep it a secret. It's detrimental that you keep this a secret.” she nods enthusiastically excited to hear secrets. She loves secrets. “October 31st, 1981 you were just barely one, Harry was one and a half.”  
“Harry Potter?”  
“Yes Harry Potter, if you stay quiet I'll tell you more about your connection to him,” he was going to continue anyway but he would prefer if she didn't interrupt, he didn't know if he would be able to. Telling her this story means he has to recount his best friend's death. What put his boyfriend in prison. She nods and zips her mouth shut and drops the imaginary key. “Your parents, brother, and yourself were living in the cottage in Godric's Hollow hiding from Voldemort under a really strong Fidellious charm. For that year of Harry's life, nobody but order members knew what happened. Even fewer people knew who you were. Your mum had you in private. Only me, and Uncle Sirius knew about you, Uncle Pete was off doing some mission or another, and I had taken you long before Peter could have met you. When your parents were killed I assume you were being particularly fussy. Sirius was the first to show up followed quickly by Minnie and me. We found your dad in the front entry, your mum was in Harry's room. Minnie and I found you under the couch in the living room. From what I understand, your dad must have thrown you under before going to fight Voldemort, he must have assumed Lily would have gotten away and got back to you. Tragically, that never happened. I heard your crying and pulled you out, rocking you, and told Minnie that no matter what happened Sirius and I would raise you. Little did I know that he would go off and get himself put in Azkaban. Dumbledore insisted that Harry moves to your Aunt and Uncles and since he didn't know about you, I got to keep you. The rest is history. Nobody knows about you besides Mcgonagall and close friends and family. Harry doesn't even know about you, there's no way he could remember. You will be with each other again, maybe every day if you get sorted into Gryffindor-”   
“I will be in Gryffindor da- am I allowed to call you dad if you're not my real dad?” The thought hadn't yet crossed her mind, and she couldn't stop the heartbreak when she thought about not calling Remus ‘dad. Re hesitated unsure about how to answer. On one hand, he knew his heart would break if he lost the title, on the other he felt shameful. As if he personally took the name away from James. In the end, though, the child should always come first.   
“Whatever you feel most comfortable with, I will honor.” she nods and they leave it at that. The telly turns back on and they once again cuddle into each other sipping their tea and enjoying the last night together for what feels like ages.


End file.
